


and the morning doesn't reach us

by jjxngyoons (jjxneus)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, M/M, Short & Sweet, Songfic, Urban Fantasy, they're gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjxneus/pseuds/jjxngyoons
Summary: Joochan feels like he’s floating, flying and soaring higher than he could have ever imagined when Sungyoon looks at him with such love in his eyeswe're nocturnal creatures, drawn to the flameand the morning doesn't reach uswell, not until we want it to, want it to
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Hong Joochan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	and the morning doesn't reach us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to writing golcha so this is just a short songfic drabble based on/inspired by [Bastille's 'Nocturnal Creatures'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zb3io9zH3wU)

Sungyoon wakes up to the last remnants of sunset, the last sparks of fire across the sky outside, just slipping through the crack between the curtains. His right arm is numb but he reaches with his left to pick up his phone from the bedside table - 5:13PM. He sighs and melts back into the pillow, pulls the blanket up a little higher, lets his eyes close for just a second longer. Joochan doesn’t stir, lost to dreamless sleep where he’s curled up against Sungyoon’s side and crushing his arm beneath his body. Soon they will both awaken properly, partners in crime in the dead of night, and like stars they will dance across the skies. 

It’s 8:22PM when Joochan stirs, pink hair tickling his face where it flops down until he brushes it back with one hand. His movements are slow and relaxed, heavy with sleep but nonetheless smooth as he sits up. Hunger tinges his every step as he leaves their bed, his absence awakening Sungyoon in turn. Red burns their irises, and now it is the cold glare of moonlight that seeps in through the window, the nighttime breeze that parts the curtains. By the time Joochan has finished changing, Sungyoon has only just emerged from the shower, dripping onto the carpet as Joochan allows himself a moment to admire his husband before he grins. 

“Last one to the bar is a rotten arm.” He sings. 

That gets Sungyoon’s full attention immediately but Joochan is already out the window, his laughter echoing and trailing behind him, filling the room until it reaches the open air of the world outside. He breathes in the smell of the city after rainfall, knees bent as he perches on the windowsill, steadying himself with eyes closed. He opens them to the sight of the moon and smiles to himself, his fangs already elongating as he takes another deep breath. This part is always his favourite. 

He leaps and he soars, falling, falling, falling, until his body condenses and a black bat rises, rises, rises up into the night sky. 

He lands on a rooftop, transforming back so that he can run, wild and free beneath the expanse of the world above. He’s running and jumping between rooftops, just a nameless silhouette illuminated by the moon, mysterious and alone, impossible and endless. Just another nocturnal creature unleashed by the sunset, led by thirst, eyes glowing crimson as he smells the pulse of the city. 

The heart lies beneath his feet, each road is a vein, each street an artery, extending, expanding, further and further, carrying the lifeblood of its people at all hours. Another cold, lifeless, husk runs alongside him, he doesn’t need to turn to recognise the scent of Sungyoon. It only makes him hungrier, pushes him onward as the cold air whips his hair back away from his face. Sungyoon catches him, always catches him, more experienced than Joochan and knowing far too much about him and the way he moves - Joochan wouldn’t have it any other way. Their bodies collide on the rooftop of the bar, the neon lights they called their destination, and Joochan laughs into their kiss. 

Up here, unseen by humans, heaven and hell and everything in between belongs to them - nocturnal creatures who hold each other with the love of millenia. Sungyoon’s fangs nip against Joochan’s lips. Joochan’s claws leave scratches where he holds onto Sungyoon’s nape. The kiss is messy, too much teeth, tinged by the taste of blood foul and cursed but beautiful because it’s them, it’s only them, it’s each other and that’s all they need. They have everything else they could ever want, cloaked in darkness and lined with moonlight. Sungyoon’s eyes are beautiful, glowing red and gold as he dips Joochan low and kisses him again deeper than before. Neither of them win their little competition, but they don’t care. 

The bar is just starting to fill up when they enter. Souls come willingly to them as always, watching them as they step inside and baring their necks in the darkness of the alleyway next door. It’s cold and wet, metallic and bitter, and burns their throats in the best way possible as the blood coats their lips and their fangs. They take their fill and then the night is opened up to them. 

Sungyoon holds his hand as they run along the rooftops again, chasing the stars as they laugh and hold on tight. Joochan stumbles, runs a little too fast, trips over his own feet, but Sungyoon is always there to catch him with melodic laughter on his tongue and warmth in his eyes. Joochan feels like he’s floating, flying and soaring higher than he could have ever imagined when Sungyoon looks at him with such love in his eyes that it wraps around him, wraps around the both of them, and it has him surging him for another kiss. Then another, and another, and another, and another, until they’re both breathless and laughing against each other. 

They should hurry, they know that every second is another second closer to the sunlight that threatens to erase them. But the night is still young, they don’t need a reason to do what they want. They dance across the skies every night like it is their first time experiencing the moonlight, two soulmates with intertwined fates who could have everything they ever wanted - but all they want is each other, all they need is the love and the life they’ve forged with each other, their bond that stretches beyond time and space. Two nocturnal creatures who own the night. 

“I love you.” Joochan whispers against Sungyoon’s lips, every night without fail, when the moon has just started its descent. And every night without fail- 

“I love you more.” Sungyoon whispers back, laughing when Joochan pouts. 

They’re losing precious seconds of darkness, risking burning in the sunlight just for another second of the heat that connects them where they make contact, their fingers tangled together as they slow-dance atop the roof of their apartment. 

They always do this, every night without fail, tempting fate, they stretch their hours together on the streets and above as far as they can make them go until they return home, curled up in each other’s arms beneath the covers when the sunrise comes. 

And the morning doesn’t reach them. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! 
> 
> you can find me here  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jjxneus) ♡ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jjxneus)


End file.
